This invention relates to a bracket for attachment to wall moldings and the like such that rod-like elements, i.e. curtain rods, may be supported thereby. Brackets of this type are well-known and include an essentially flat base plate having a pair of spaced openings to receive nails, screws and the like such that the plate may be affixed to opposite ends of a window molding. Such brackets include a pair of forwardly projecting rod receiving arms on which curtain rods are supported. A problem in utilizing brackets of such known construction is that the nails or screws cause holes in the molding and after several repositionings as may be required over the years, the molding may become honeycombed or even split. This makes it increasingly difficult to mount new pairs of curtains, draperies, or the like on to the molding.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a bracket which when used to support curtain rods and the like from wooden and other moldings does not require screws or nails for such attachment to the molding.
In addition, since such brackets are normally used in pairs with one of each pair at opposite ends of a molding, it is also an object of the present invention to provide a construction wherein a pair of such brackets may be manufactured as a single unit with means permitted ready separation of the brackets for use.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a bracket comprising an essentially flat base plate. The top edge of such plate includes a rearwardly extending flange adapted to contact upper edge portions of the molding while the rear surface of the plate is adapted to contact the front face thereof. In addition, the flange includes a downwardly extending tang which is adapted to dig or bite into the material from which the molding is formed so as to securely position the bracket thereon. In order to further properly position the bracket, the plate is additionally provided with a rearwardly extending tab adapted to contact side or end portions of the molding. Both the flange and the tab are attached to the plate by weakened lines wherein repeated bending of the tab or flange at said lines will permit removal of same from the plate so that the plate can be alternatively conventionally attached to the wall molding by screws or nails, if desired. In one form of the invention, a pair of brackets structured for use on opposite sides of a molding, i.e. a left and right side, are formed together by a temporary attachment along a weakened line connection at their bottom edges, whereby where separated, left end and right end brackets are automatically provided.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.